Oh Fuck No!
by MySoulKeeper
Summary: Oh, holy fucking no! This wasn't what she had in mind when she told her friend she was going out for a walk. What the fuck was she supposed to do now? This language barrier they had made it extremely difficult to get her point across and that Erwin guy had some major Eyebrow game going on. OC test run. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh fuck no**

_Oh to the fucking no_

Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at the creature beneath her; it had a face and body of a human, but it was very disproportioned with tiny arms and long legs with a big balloon like head; it was staring at her with a blank gaze and a wide stretched smile that showed her it's perfect pearly whites. It was gurgling and scratching at the bark of the _big _and _tall _tree she was currently sitting on. She grabbed at the bark as her eyes refused to budge from the strange thing beneath her.

Her mind was drawing blanks as she heard several thundering footsteps coming her way. She felt her stomach churn as more humanoid creatures started to appear; all of them had the same weird grin on their stupid faces. She pressed herself against the tree and closed her eyes as she silently prayed that this was some weird dream and she would wake up in any second.

_Dammit Carly, wake up!_ She kept repeating those words to herself, but with the wind caressing her skin and her heart violently thumping in her chest she knew that unfortunately this was _not_ a dream and that she was really sitting on a branch and was surrounded by these weird monsters. Okay, maybe it was a very hyper realistic dream? Maybe?

"H-h-h" Her words stuck themselves into her throat as she dug her nails into her palm, she felt a stinging sensation and quickly forced herself to open her sweaty palm. She calmed down her frantic beating heart as best as she could as she stared down at the monsters that all were clawing away at each other to get to her.

She gulped as she took a deep breath and prayed that someone hears her "H-Heeeellllpp!" She screeched; her eyes screwed shut and her face turned red as she forced her voice to new levels that she never knew she could reach. Her voice echoed into the forest and then silence-well as silent as it could get with gurgling monsters beneath her-and her heart sank a little as she finally came to realize that no one was going to save her. She was stuck in the middle of hell.

_Fuck….._

* * *

A tall well built man with blond hair and a thin mustache and beard stood on the roof of an abandoned ruin with a small loaf of bread in his hand, he took a small bite and let his calm grey eyes surveyed the area around him before his eyes stopped at the far away forest. His nose twitched and he frowned in confusion before he quickly threw the loaf of bread away and looked down at his commander who was speaking to another soldier.

"Commander" he called and everyone froze; his tone of voice was as serious as his face, but this time it was tinged with slight worry and that set everyone on edge.

"What is it?" His commander, Erwin Smith, asked. His blue eyes stared at his soldier with calm, not showing even a little bit of fear.

"I smell a hoard of titans in the forest" he nodded his head in the direction of the forest before he quickly looked back down at Erwin "and I smell….a very human scent" he said.

And as soon as those words left his lips they hear a distant scream. Everyone stiffened, but the commander himself didn't bat an eye, his eyes only narrowed down before he glanced at his best Soldier.

The short man was glaring at the forest with a scowl on his young looking face. He left out an annoyed sigh before he glanced at Erwin and scowled a little harder.

"Levi" Erwin only said his name before the short man only 'tsk'ed' in annoyance before he called for his squad and mounted his horse.

Seconds felt like hours and minutes felt like days as her green eyes strained themselves on the creatures below. Her hair felt suffocating as it plastered itself on to her face with her sweat. Tears streamed down her freckled cheeks as she hugged her bag against her chest. She bit back her sobs as more creatures appeared and quickly surrounded her.

Why were they coming after her? She wished she knew, but at the same time she wished she wasn't even there to begin with. When she told her friend she wanted to go take a stroll through the park by herself, she wasn't expecting to end up in a big ass tree and surrounded by big ass human looking monsters.

"Fuck my life" She moaned out as she wiped her tears away and suddenly she heard familiar heavy footsteps that sounded like it was running. Her brows furrowed in confusion when a smiling monster came out of nowhere and looked directly at her; it had the same blank gaze like the others, but she felt a pit in her stomach as it stopped running and stared up at her; it had a skinny long torso with short legs and Long Branch like arms. It just stared at her for a few seconds before its mouth opened wide as it headed head first towards the tree she was sitting on. This one wasn't like the others; it actually looked like it knew what it was doing.

It head butted the tree and the tree shook with the force, she felt herself quickly losing grip on the tree and she was slowly slipping off. A panicked yell tore through her throat as she hastily dug her nails on to the branch she was sitting on. She couldn't stop crying as the monster repeatedly kept hitting the tree. Her whole body shook with the force and her vision blurred. She refused to let go.

The strange monster jumped and reached out to her with its long arms, she screamed in terror when it hit the branch and actually broke it. She felt the tree disappear from beneath her as she fell down to her doom. The monster quickly caught her and started running with her clutched into its giant palm.

She couldn't stop screaming as it opened its mouth wide and slowly brought her closer. She felt warm liquid pool between her legs as she sobbed in horror. She tried to claw her way out, but she knew that she was completely powerless against this thing and it scared her.

She closed her eyes and tensed her body for what was to come before she heard a loud swishing noise and then a slice. The monster's tight grip loosened and she fell down, she screeched in panic when suddenly she felt a heavy body hit her and one arm circle around her waist. A relieved sob left her lips as she clutched the person's body with whitening knuckles; she refused to open her eyes as she heard slices and loud thumps.

They flew through the air before they landed on a tree branch and the person slowly peeled her away from them. She opened her eyes and saw an old looking man with light brown hair and furrowed brows. She looked at him like he was angel as she quickly sobbed out a 'thanks'. The man looked confused as she quickly spoke, her words were jumbled like she didn't know what to say; only wanting to express her gratitude and begged him to tell her where she was.

The man grabbed her shoulders and looked at her, he opened his mouth and that was when Carly felt like her entire world would fall apart.

"Wer sind Sie? Was machen Sie außerhalb der Mauern?" her face fell as she heard the strange foreign words; it sounded like German. She didn't speak German! How the hell did she ended up in a place where they speak German? Her eyes left his face and traveled down his body; he was wearing a green cloak that covered most of body, he had white pants and brown boots that reached his knees.

That was not normal attire. She gulped as she slowly looked back at his face before her eyes turned around and looked at the monsters. There were people zooming in the air around the monster like flies as they cut and killed them. Their blades glinted in the patches of sunlight as they killed monster after monster. She couldn't see the one who kidnapped her, but she realized they already must have killed it. Her eyes followed the people and she gasped when one monster grabbed a man's leg; the man didn't flinch as he cut the hand and quickly escaped while his comrade cut the monster behind's it neck and killed it. Hot steam filled the forest ground as the last monster was killed. She saw her bag lying on the forest ground; luckily it didn't seem like it got damaged.

Before she could blink the man who caught her wrapped his arm around her waist before he jumped down the tree with ease. She tensed and let out a terrified squeak before they quickly landed on the ground. Her legs felt weak as she quickly stumbled her way to her bag; she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her bag as a sense of familiarity filled her. She turned around and saw her saviors gather around her; they all had their blades out. She gulped when a tiny black haired man with a cold gaze walked forward. She pressed the bag tightly against her.

"Wie heißen Sie? Wie zum Teufel hast du hier überleben?" His voice was cold as his gaze and his presence felt like it was going to suffocate her. Before she had a chance to say anything the old looking man who rescued her said something that made the leader-as she so came to conclude- scowl. I bet he told him that she couldn't understand a word they were saying.

The man clicked his tongue in annoyance before he briskly turned around and whistled. The others did the same and soon they were greeted with horses. They all quickly mounted their horse and she was left with the man who saved her. She wrapped her arms around his torso as they quickly darted out of the forest.

They all rode in silence. No one spoke and Carly didn't mind that one bit really. She preferred it this way; it gave her a chance to replay what happened in her head and tried to desperately to make sense of what just happened.

This was just not her day! Her fear slowly turned in burning irritation when she realized that yes, she did pee her pants in sheer fear and she felt highly uncomfortable being so close to someone when she was still very much covered in her own pee. A hot blush of embarrassment covered her cheeks as she buried her face into the man's back; the man stiffened and she quickly muttered out an apology before she moved her head slightly back.

In the distance she could see a small town and her heart fluttered in hope, her eyes widened as they got closer. She felt her body buzz with excitement as she thought about how they could find someone who spoke English who could translate for her, but her hopes were quickly squashed when the town became visible and that it was not a town, but ruins of castle. She frowned when they all passed what seemed like guards and they quickly came into the middle of everything. The man quickly slid of his horse and helped her down.

She stood next to him as she awkwardly clenched her hands together, he grabbed her shoulder a little roughly as he tried to steer her away from the curious eyes from all the other soldiers.

She bit her lip when she was lead to a fancy looking tent. They all stepped inside before the old looking man with the rest of his fellow soldiers saluted and left. She awkwardly stood there as she stared at the handsome blond man. He was staring at her and seemed to be roaming her entire body with his eyes; looking for something, maybe? Who knew, but she was extra conscious of her pee stain and quickly hid it with her trembling hands. The man stood up and looked at her with serious blue eyes.

"Wer sind Sie?" his voice was low, commanding and sent chills down her spine. She furrowed her brows and shrugged her shoulder.

"I-I don't know what you're saying" she said as she gulped when the man furrowed his bushy eyebrows. She bit her lip as an image of Rock Lee flashed through her mind _Damn_ she thought _this man has some serious eyebrow game going on, better not giggle or laugh_

The man walked pass the table he was standing behind that was littered with maps and documents and walked straight to her. She squared her shoulders and fearfully looked up at him. Her green eyes watered slightly when the man poked himself on the chest with his pointer finger.

"Erwin Smith" he said as he expectantly looked at her. Her eyes lit up as she mimicked him.

"Carly Schilder" she said before awkwardly covering back her pee stain. Strange, this man had a very common American name, well shit he even looked like those kind of ken dolls who needed their eyebrows plucked. She bit her lip as her cheeks burned with a red hue. Either the man didn't notice or didn't care; he turned around and called for someone.

They waited in a tense silence before a young girl with light copper hair stepped inside, she saluted the man and they exchanged brief words before she was gently ushered out.

She followed the girl and they passed several people lugging about and carrying crates before they entered the ruins, the lady walked over towards a bag and quickly dug through it; she pulled out a folded pair of paints and ushered her once again to follow her. Carly didn't utter a peep of noise as she followed the girl to an abandoned corner.

"Sie können in diese zu ändern. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie dir passen, aber es ist besser als zu Fuß rund um riecht wie pinkeln" the girl said and Carly only nodded her head. She quickly took off her running shoes and then slowly peeled off her pee stained yoga pants. She sighed in annoyance when she tried her best to fold it. She quickly put on the white pants and frowned a little when she noticed it was a little tight; well she was slightly bigger than the girl, but that was because she had wide hips. Once she was finish buttoning her borrowed pants she quickly put on her shoes. She picked up her pants and contemplated if she should put it in her bag. And that's when she realized that she forgot her bag! Oh no, they might have her bag!

"Sind Sie fertig?" The girl asked, but Carly only blinked at her and let out a tired sigh before she simply nodded her head.

This was going to suck big time.

* * *

"Eeerrwwiinn" A woman yelled out as she burst into the purple tent with a wild smile on her face, her brown hair was held in a high pony tail and her glasses gleamed. Her wide eyes searched the tent and then frowned when she noticed there was no one else in the tent.

"Eeeh, I heard there was a girl found who can't speak our language! Is this true? Is it? I need to speak to her and find out where she's from! What's her name? Her age? Do we even have a clue how she survived with the ti-"

"-Oi, shitglasses, shut the fuck up" Levi cut her off as he glared at her and quickly set the bag down on the table.

"What is that?" She asked, not slightly bothered by Levi's rude speech.

Levi looked at her with annoyance "A bag" he deadpanned.

"Hanji, Levi this is no time to get into a fight" Erwin said as he opened the bag and pulled out the items from inside.

The first thing he pulled out was a strange thin rectangle device with a black rectangle in the middle, it had a word written on the top of the black spot, but he couldn't read it. It had buttons on the side and on the bottom of the black spot.

"What is that?" Hanji asked as Erwin handed it over "Be careful, we do not want to damage anything" he said.

Hanji only nodded her head as she eagerly examined the device; she pressed the side buttons and nothing happened, then she clicked the button under the black spot and let out a yelp as it lit up and there was an image of two smiling girls.

"Look! Look!" She said eagerly as she showed Erwin and Levi. The black spot was back again, but Hanji pressed the button and the screen lit up for Erwin and Levi. Levi only raised an eyebrow while Erwin's eyes glinted with curiosity. This girl….he needed to find out more about her. Maybe she could help humanity take a step forward.

"What the fuck is it?" Levi asked off handedly as he reached into the bag and pulled out a black wire with a bulk at the end.

Hanji only shook her head before she grabbed the wire and examined it before she set both things on the table. Erwin pulled out a clear bottle that was made out of a weird material and it was filled with water. After he set the bottle down he pulled out a notebook and quickly handed it to an eager Hanji.

"I don't understand a thing that's written in it, but it has numbers which I think are dates" she said as she studied each page with a glint in her brown eyes. This was so exciting! Was there another human civilization out there with an entire different language? Could they possibly band forces and fight the titans together?

She set the notebook down and picked up the weird looking pen before quickly setting it back down next to the notebook.

She eagerly reached into the bag and pulled out a soft plain shirt that smelled like flowers.

"Hm, this looks like identification, but I can't read these words" Levi said as he handed Erwin a flat rectangle card that had an image of Carly on it.

"The things she owns are very strange, but it makes me curious to who she is and where she comes from, but the only problem is that there is a language barrier. We can't understand her, and she cannot understand us" he said as he frowned at the thought.

"What are we going to do with her?"

* * *

She was sitting outside next to the nice lady as she slowly washed her pee stained yoga pants, the lady wasn't saying anything only staring at her as she wringed out the water. She had a light smile on her face and it made Carly feel safe; the lady reminded her of her friend Cameron; always smiling and ready to help anyone in need.

And then suddenly Carly had an idea; her father was Dutch and would speak Dutch to her, she remembered one time that he mentioned that German and Dutch sounded a little like each other. She wondered if she spoke Dutch they would be able to understand her, even only a little. She gulped as she laid the yoga pants out in the sun.

She looked at the Lady and smiled.

_Well here goes nothing_ she thought.

"Kan je me verstaan?" she asked as she gulped when the lady looked surprised.

The Lady looked confused for a few seconds she frowned and mulled before she slowly nodded her head.

"Mein Name ist Petra" She said as she pointed at herself.

"Mijn naam is Carly" She introduced back as a relieved sigh escaped her lips.

Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

**Hi guys, I wanted to test something out and I was wondering if you guys enjoyed this? I want to write a 'our world oc' falling into AOT for a long while now, I even put out a challenge and some already pm'ed about it, but none posted anything of it yet, but anw, I wanted to give this a go.**

**Also, I used google translate for the German, but don't worry it won't stay like this forever, if I decide to continue it then Carly will learn how to speak German because ya know, it's all about surviving in this world.**

Who are you? What are you doing outside the walls?- Wer sind Sie? Was machen Sie außerhalb der Mauern?

What is your name? How the fuck did you survive out here?- Wie heißen Sie? Wie zum Teufel hast du hier überleben?

Who are you?- Wer sind Sie?

You can change into these. I'm not sure if they'll fit you, but it's better than walking around smelling like pee.- Sie können in diese zu ändern. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie dir passen, aber es ist besser als zu Fuß rund um riecht wie pinkeln.

Are you ready?- Sind Sie fertig?

My name is-Mein Name ist

**They are all in order oh, and the Dutch part**

Can you understand me?- Kan je me verstaan?

Mijn naam is...-My name is...


	2. Chapter 2

This was not the first time Carly had experienced death; when she was eight her Papa died and she cried for days and refused to leave his grave after his funeral. She thought that death was horrible and took the people you love away from you like a sick cruel joke. When she was fifteen she saw her friend get hit by a car right in front of her; he didn't make it. She remembered seeing blood smeared all over the pavement and his tangled and broken body haunted her dreams for years. It made her sick to her stomach to even think about him, only a few hours before the accident they spoke about hanging out at his house and eating pizza and then in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Carly always thought that she had experienced enough death to understand that it wasn't something you could avoid. In the end it doesn't matter if you succumb to natural causes or were killed in an accident; death was unavoidable.

When she was 19 her dog died and instead of crying-like she did for her all of her pets- she simply sighed in annoyance and quickly buried her before mom came home. She thought that the reason why dog's death didn't affect her was because she was used to it.

Death didn't bother her as much as it did before. It was normal and there was no use to cry over it, right?

Oh, how wrong she was.

The horrible screams of terror from the soldiers echoed through her mind as they galloped across the wide open space of nature; the whole army was spread along and navigated in a way that confused Carly to no end. At first it was very affective and helped the army stay clear away from the monsters, but slowly their numbers started dwindling as more and more people were eaten. Her eyes were wide as she stared at her right; a woman was grabbed from her horse and was screaming out in pure terror as the monster slowly brought her to its wide open mouth.

Carly wanted to scream; her body was trembling with pure and utter terror as her eyes strained on the struggling woman. The woman's tears reflected against the sunlight and for a moment everything was silent as the beast bit down on her head and instantly kills her. A terrified screech left her lips as tears streamed down her face like a broken dam.

_Fuck _

_FUCK_

_FUUCCKK_

How in the fucking hell did she ended up in this world? Her body refused to stop shaking as she dug her fingers into the wood of the carriage she was put in. She quickly turned her head around and was met with another squad of men defending themselves from the horrible monsters. She quickly held her hand against her mouth as she felt vile creep up her throat. She quickly shut her eyes when she saw blood spurt in the air and the distant scream suddenly stopping with the blood bath. Her heart beat crazily against her chest as she sunk down into a fetal position.

How could these people face these monsters on a daily basis? How did they live in this world? Did they have some sort of protective city where the monster wouldn't be able to pass through? God, how would she ever survive here?

She's a modern girl with a shitty desk job, a shitty relationship and shitty apartment in an overly populated city. And for once when she actually decides to take in the nature of one of the parks, she gets sucked into this ridiculously dangerous world. She wanted to go home and **pronto**_**.**_

She uncurls herself from her fetal position as she lay on her back; the bumps and galloping of the horses sent her mind into a state of half awareness. The blue sky looked calm and the white fluffy clouds lazily shifted through the endless sky; it sent a sense of comfort through her and she sighed when she was quickly jostled out of her daydream by a particularly loud shout of terror. She hid her face in her shaking hands as she sent out a prayer.

She would need all of her faith to survive this and maintain her sanity.

….

By the time the sun has already set, they were all safely inside the walls of another ruin. Groups of soldier idly chatted around her as she sat against the dirty wall all by herself; the white pants she borrowed from Petra squeezed her stomach and made it look like she was fatter than she was. She poked her belly with a frown as she nibbled at a piece of bread they had given her.

No one spoke to her, or rather no one tried to speak to her; every time she glanced their way they would give her wary glances or obvious stares of distrust. It made her uncomfortable and it made the loneliness of the situation bare on her shoulders even more. Despite being able to speak a little Dutch the language barrier was still big and it took them at least an hour of fail communication before both parties gave up. At least they tried, right?

Though what weighed Carly's mind the most was what they would do to her. She wasn't someone special and didn't have any sort of power that would help them; basically she was a normal civilian who speaks another language. It scared her that once they find civilization they would leave her somewhere to fend for herself.

"Carly? Hauptmann Erwin will dich sehen. Komm mit mir" Petra said as she approached the sullen looking woman. Carly looked up at Petra as she furrowed her brows. The only did she understood from that entire sentence was Erwin's name.

"Ik kan je niet verstaan…." She said unsurely as she frowns at Petra "Kan je…uhm….herhalen?" she asked as she stared at the confused Petra. Oh Goodness, here they go again.

"folgen Sie mir" Petra simply said as she grabbed Carly's hand and pull. Carly sighed as she let herself get pulled up from her sitting position and was dragged all the way to the other side. Some of the soldiers glanced their way, but quickly went back to what they were doing when they noticed Carly staring back.

Suddenly Carly turned a corner and was led into a medieval looking hallway that was decked with candles on the walls. After a few seconds of tense silence for Carly they reached a solid wooden door. Petra knocked and said something before Erwin's baritone voice gave them permission to enter.

Carly gulped as her anxiety levels started raising through the roof; she silently followed Petra and awkwardly stood behind her as she let her eyes glance at the other people standing in the room: There was Hange who was staring at her with a big wide smile and then there was the Levi guy who looked like he would rather be anywhere else but there. She warily smiled at that though; for some reason the man's grumpy face was so funny to her. Though she didn't dare giggle or laugh out loud at him though, he was scary.

"Carly" Erwin's voice pulled her out of her musings as she looked at him. Her smile quickly fell as she only nodded her head. She wonders what they wanted because it was clear as day that they had a huge language barrier and would be very difficult to get any point across. Erwin directed his gaze to Petra and said something before the young girl nodded, saluted and left.

Carly felt very bare without Petra beside her; until now Petra was the only person who actually tried to form some sort of conversation with her and embarrassingly enough Carly feels like she became attached to her. Wow, she was really desperate for a friend to help her through this foreign adventure.

Hange lady started babbling loudly as she set Carly's bag on the table. Carly stiffened as she held her hand for the bag. Hange only shook her head as she opened the bag and pulled out her phone. She let out a sigh of relief as she was quickly handed her phone. She pressed the home button and quickly unlocked it as she checked her battery percentage. Nodding her head in satisfaction she locked the screen and looked back up at Hange. She had a curious look in her eyes as she pointed at her phone.

Wha..?Oh…ooohhh, duh Carly! These people didn't have a clue what her phone was! She felt almost silly that she didn't realize that these people, technology wise were very behind; they used horses and carriages, candles and swords! How more obvious can it get? Gosh, and still took until now to realize it. She felt her cheeks burn with a slight blush.

Carly sighed as she unlocked the phone and clicked on the camera she smiled at Hange as she took a picture. Hange blinked in confusion when she heard a shutter and looked completely baffled when Carly turned the device around and showed her an image of herself!

"Ohh, Erwin she made an image of me!" Hange squealed as she stepped forward and looked at her image. Carly giggled as she held up her finger and tapped her finger next to the main button. She tapped the screen and turned to stand next to Hange.

Hange looked amazed as the image of herself did the exact same thing she was doing. Carly smiled and said something before she tapped the screen and their faces froze.

"Wow, this device can capture real life images! How wonderful! Where ever she is from they have amazing technology" Hange started to babble as Carly showed her many other functions of her device.

"Cell phone" She said as she pointed at her phone. Hange repeated before turning around and excitingly babble at her fellow soldiers.

"What else can this…Cell phone…do?" Erwin asked as he looked at Hange.

Hange was about to reply when a sudden sound rang through the room; it was shrill and set everyone on edge. Levi stood up and his hand quickly hovered over his sword handle as his steel grey eyes glared at Carly. Erwin and Hange also stood on the defensive. Was Carly going to attack? Why was her cell phone flashing?

Carly looked down at her phone with surprise in her eyes. Was it ringing? How was that even possible? She was in a world where they didn't have technology therefore completely impossible for her phone to pick up a signal.

She looked at the blocked number before swiping her thumb on the answer symbol and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said before an ear splitting sound echoed from her phone. It felt like someone decided to drill a hole through her skull and stir her brain around like a soggy pudding. She cried out as her nerves and brain twitched and pulsed with pain; her body stood erect as her eyes rolled at the back of her head. She felt her vision going black before the phone sparked and slipped from her hand. She fell to her knees as the smell of burnt hair invaded her nostrils. Her thoughts were jumbled and hazy, her tongue felt heavy and her eyes drooped before snapping shut when her head started to pound.

"What the fuck!" She breathed out. Her hand ghosted over her burnt skin as she glanced up at the surprised soldiers.

"Heh" she huffed out as tears formed in her eyes "that never happened before" she commented.

"We..we can understand you" Hange said before she knelt down and grabbed Carly's shoulder.

"Holy shit! Me too!" Carly exclaimed as she stared at Hange with an equally surprised expression.

"But seriously though! My phone has never done that before and woa, I didn't think it was possible to even get a signal here since you guys lack the technology and I don't know why I can suddenly understand you, and this is just so crazy!" her face was completely red as she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She looked down at her phone and gasped in horror when she saw the burnt screen.

She slowly picked it up and frowned "This cost a lot of money! My poor Samsung!" she whined. She couldn't believe her phone actually malfunctioned like that! For the love of God, who was that blocked number?

"Carly are you well enough to answer a few questions?" Erwin asked; his body still tense and blue eyes sharp as his swords. Carly only nodded her head as she casted her eyes to the floor; this man was intimidating.

"Can you tell me exactly what the purpose of your destroyed device" He said as he stared at her.

"Er, well it's a cell phone and its main purpose is for people to communicate. You're given a number and that's how people can call you and talk to you. Like what I did earlier, just the whole exploding in my face thing isn't normal at all" she said as she winched.

"You can also take pictures and voice record, and it has a calculator and apps that you can download for almost anything. Pretty cool little thing" she finished as she rubbed her arm and quickly looked away.

Erwin seem to contemplate her words for a few seconds before he sighed and nodded his head. "Where are you from?" He asked as he looked at her.

Carly cocked her head to the side a little before she blinked and sighed "I was born in The Netherlands, but when I was younger my parents moved to America, I lived in Miami for a good portion of my life before I moved to New York" She answered sincerely as she stared at Erwin with a small frown on her face.

"I've never heard of these places before" Erwin said with a glint in his blue eyes. Carly came from an entire different world, but that still didn't explain how she ended up outside the walls.

"Really?" Carly asked as she bit her lip "Well, I don't blame you. This place is really strange and what were those monsters anyway? I was terrified" She shivered in fear when the monster's smiling faces flashed through her mind.

"Those monsters are called Titans" Levi said as he crossed his arms and stared dully at Carly, frowning slightly at her messy rat's nest of a hair "They eat people" he said. Carly's face went pale as her eyes widened in fear.

"E-eat people?" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Holy shit, that meant that if Levi and his friends didn't show up at that time she would have gotten eaten?

"Yes" Levi simply answered as he stared. Erwin cleared his throat and smiled at Carly. Carly attentively smiled back, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. She knew from the smile Erwin gave her wasn't completely sincere. She'd dealt with people who were slightly similar to the blond man before her, so she could kind of tell when smile was sincere or not and Erwin's smile was definitely not sincere since his eyes shone with a strange glint, it almost looked like curiosity and revelation. Revelation about what? She wasn't sure and didn't know if she wanted to find out or not.

"Where I come from Titans don't exist" she said. Erwin sat straighter and Levi with her ever non changing expression almost looked like he had a wistful look in his eyes. Hange bounced in excitement she as she held Carly's hands in a death grip.

"No titans at all?" She asked her voice reaching new levels of surprise and curiosity. Carly nodded her head.

"Yea, I've never heard about Titans before and today was the first time I've ever seen and heard of one"

"Carly" Erwin called to her and the green eyed girl snapped her attention to him. He noticed the way she would blush and quickly look down; almost like she was afraid of him. Well, that wouldn't do! He needed her to trust him.

"Have you ever heard of the Walls?" he asked and Carly only shook her head in a Negative.

"About one hundred years ago Humanity was at the brink of extinction. Humans were driven to built 3 massive walls that protected them from the titans; Wall Sina, Wall Rose and Wall Maria. We know nothing of their origin or why they eat humans" Erwin explained as Carly stared at him with utter concentration.

"So, everyone's been living inside the walls?" she asked.

"Yes, and we the Scouting Legion frequently venture outside the walls in hopes to discover more about the Titans and find new hope for humanity" he said with a frown "About a year ago Wall Maria was breached and we lost at least 1/3 of our population and we are currently working on getting Wall Maria back"

"That's terrifying" Carly breathed out as she looked at Erwin with darkening eyes "People living inside walls with a false hope of security; if one wall was breached who says the others won't be breached as well?" Her words were tinged with paranoia as she felt sweat starting to form on her brow.

"I don't even know why I'm here" She gulped as she looked away "I have zero talents and always got the lowest grades when it came to physical education at school. I am no scientist or inventor, so I won't be able to help in any of those departments. I can't even face a fucking SPIDER!" She screeched as she grabbed her hair and bent down. She felt vile starting to rise and her body started to tremor. Oh Gods, she felt like she was going to upchuck the bread she nibbled on earlier. She felt disgusting and completely out of place.

"I am not useful, why am I here?" She whispered as tears started to slowly pour from her eyes.

She felt a rough hand being laid on her shoulder and quickly looked up at the brooding face of Levi, he looked almost awkward on his knees trying to comfort her "Look, It must suck fucking big time for you to come from a place where there aren't these stupid looking titans, but crying about it isn't going to get you back home" he grunted "Right now you have to play with the cards you've been dealt with and try to make the best out of this situation" and with that final statement Levi quickly stood up, dusted off his knees with a dark mutter under his breath and promptly went back to where he was standing before.

Carly smiled at Levi before she looked at Erwin with a question dancing in her eyes.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked as she sniffed.

Erwin sighed and pinched his nose "That's a good question because I still do not know myself" he answered.

…..

**Hey guys! I'm actually very surprised about the many positive reviews I'm getting for this! Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed the second Chapter.**

**Now since this was originally just an OC test run, I didn't really write any plot for this story at all, so I'm going to update when inspiration strikes me, but since I'm really deep into the fandom I don't think my updates will take long. (Hopefully)**

**Anyway, don't be shy and leave a review and I promise I'll try my best to make all characters not OOC (That's my biggest fear) **

**So far what do you guys think about Carly? I know it's only the second chapter, but I want her to be as real as possible! **

**P.s I use google translate for the German parts, so if they are wrong I apologize because I know google translate sometimes suck big time.**

**German:**

**Carly? Captain Erwin wants to see you. Come with me-**** Carly? Hauptmann Erwin will dich sehen. Komm mit mir**

**Follow me- folgen Sie mir**

**Dutch:**

**I can not understand you…can you uhm…..repeat?-Ik kan je niet verstaan…kan je,..uhm, herhalen?**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was so cold; her bare arms and legs were bruised and dried blood made her skin sticky and gross. The dungeon she has been stuck in was a no five star hotel and her toilet was a rusty bucket in the corner; she can't even reach the bucket since she's chained to the wall like some kind of deranged animal. When she wanted to go to the bathroom she literally just had to _go_ and it was embarrassing and she felt so fucking dehumanized, so basically not only was she covered in dried blood, bruises and dirt, but also in her own shit and pee and she felt incredibly disgusting. _Dear Lord,_ she prayed that she doesn't get some sort of infection by being exposed to this shitty environment.

It has been at least several days since she has had last seen sunlight and she was starting to regret her decision to trust the blond commander. She didn't know why she was stupid enough to trust his word that they weren't going to hurt her, but she guessed he didn't know that they would do this to her.

_Don't lie to yourself; he knew exactly what they were going to do to you. _She shushed the voice inside her head and lolled her head sideways. She glared at the back of the soldier who stood guard in front of her cell and wished the Gods of this world would strike him down. That disgusting creature almost tried to rape her, good thing he couldn't do it simply because she was covered in her own crap. Fucking disgusting, but it saved her.

"_Water_" She croaked as she tugged at her chains. She was so freaking _thirsty_, but that beast fucking refused to even let her get a sip and her mouth and throat was so dry that she was so tempted to just gulp down her pee. But, she isn't that desperate_, yet_. She felt a shiver run her spine when the man only glanced at her with narrowed brown eyes before turning around and kept ignoring her.

"_Bastard_" she whispered hatefully in English as she looked down at her exposed thighs. Getting her ass beaten for a few days straight wasn't exactly how she planned on spending her days; she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter since she was a complete nobody in this world; no family, no money, no ties and no identity. She had to rely on Erwin, but she didn't know that relying on him meant getting tortured to prove that she wasn't their enemy.

She naïvely thought that they were just going to question her and then let her be on her dandy ass way with Erwin, but instead the first thing they did when Erwin was out of sight was a fist to her face and then the rest was history. She shivered when flashbacks of her beatings came to mind.

How naïve was she? This was not her world. This was not home and they were going to treat her like a fucking outcast for as long as she was there. Hot tears pooled from her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she bit back a sob. A miserable smile made its way to her face _Funny; I thought I dried myself up from all of the crying I did during my beatings _she desperately licked away at her tears as her throat burned with the need to hydrate itself.

"_I fucking hate all of you people_" She said loudly, but the guard simply ignored her, just like always when she spoke.

…

She doesn't know how much has passed, but the beatings stopped and her chains had been lengthened; it was easier for her to reach the shitting bucket and she was even given a small barrel filled with water and a cup for when she gets thirsty. She was busily gulping down a mouthful of water when she heard people approaching. She ignored them as she poured some water on her hands and started to wash her face. It was the least she could do to make herself feel a little less like a prisoner and more like herself.

The footsteps stopped and she looked up at the serious face of Erwin Smith. A small spark of anger lit itself in her belly as her eyes narrowed at the man. Erwin ordered the guard to leave and patiently waited for the man to be out of earshot before he said anything.

"Carly, I-"

"-_I hate you_" she croaked as she cut him off. She looked away from him when she didn't see an ounce of guilt in that man's vivid blue eyes. It made her hate him even more. _What a dick_ she thought she poured water over her barely clothed body; her borrowed pants were ripped to such an extent that they couldn't be qualified as pants anymore, her shirt was also ripped and stained with blood and don't even ask her what the hell happened to her shoes. She hissed when she felt some of her wounds sting from the water gliding over them.

She heard Erwin sigh before he spoke, his deep voice echoing in the silent dungeons "I'm so sorry that you were treated this way, I only recently found out what they were doing to you, I hate it, but you must under-"

"_Oh, believe me when I say I fucking understand"_ she cut him off again, her voice was gruff and scratchy and talking made her throat pulse with slight pain. Of course she understood why did had done this to her! These people were fucking barbaric and were so scared of her knowledge and of her origins that they tried to fucking beat her to death. They were so content in living behind walls like caged animals! It was like they didn't want to get rid of those Titans.

"_Cowards_" she spat hatefully under her breathe as she looked up at Erwin. Erwin was frowning almost sadly at her and she saw a flash of emotion flash in his eyes for a brief seconds before he took a step forward.

"There is going to be a trail tomorrow" he said casually. Almost too casually; like he was talking about to weather. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"There is going to be a trail as to where to put you: The Military Police who wants to execute you or The Scouting Legion who wants to use your knowledge about to the outside world" he said; his face was devoid of emotions while hers were painted with confusion, fear and anger.

"_Execute me!"_ she breathed out harshly as she coughed and bent over with her hand covering her mouth.

"Yes" Erwin said "I know I broke your trust with the situation you had to go through, but I promise you Carly that The Military Police will not get their hands on you. Plus, the trail is going to be a private one" he tried to reassure her.

"_Private? Why?_" She asked as she wobbled closer to her cell, but was stopped when her chains reached their limit. Erwin glanced quickly at the chains hanging from her thin ankles and wrists before he looked back up and answered.

"Because Zackly doesn't want to public to know about you" It was a short and simple answer.

"Trust me Carly" he continued as he looked at her straight in her green eyes "I will not fail you" his tone was so solid, so strong that spark of anger that was burning inside her belly was quickly snuffed out. What a fool she was.

"_I trust you"_ she whispered before Erwin nodded, bid her goodbye and without a second glance walked away. Carly stood in her prison with a dazed expression on her face before shaking it away and sat down against the wall.

She really hated that crafty son of a bitch. He had her eating right out of his palm and Carly didn't like it one bit.

…..

She had been scrubbed till her skin was raw, her hair washed till it was fairly clean and was tied in a simple bun. She was given a brown long sleeved top and a pair of brown pants with brown boots. _Ugh, why was everything so fucking brown? This entire world was brown _She really shouldn't be complaining since her current clothes were way better than the rags she was wearing a few hours prior, but she seriously wished she had her closet and was allowed to pick up some clothes that were actually to her taste.

She was currently being lead down a long corridor with her hands tied and two guards walking beside her while the third one lead the group. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she stared at the soldier's back.

Carly was nervous, no she was more than nervous, she was actually quite terrified and feared for her life. If the Police got her then she was going to be killed, but if the Scouting Legion got her she was going to be used, but still given an opportunity to _live_. And despite her not being able to do anything there was no chance that these people were going to take away her want to live, her want to be free and her want to be treated like a human being.

With a new sense of energy and purpose Carly raised her head high and stared at the heavy double doors in front of her. Her heart was beating like she was running a marathon and her hands were quivering, but she did not look down when the doors were opened, nor did she bow her head in fear when she was met with a set of people standing in the room; she recognized half of them from the Scouting Legion, but the other half were complete strangers and she didn't dare to glance their way.

The room they were standing in was a decent sized courtroom; The Scouting Legion was standing behind a wooden railing at the right side of the room while the Police were also standing behind a wooden railing at the left side. The room was completely silent as she was lead to a chair in the middle of the room. She was pushed down on to the seat and her hands and legs were tied down. She bowed her head slightly as she glanced at Erwin, Levi and Hange; Erwin was completely stoic, Levi looked bored, but kept shooting glances her way while Hange was staring at her with a strange glint in her brown almost maroon colored eyes.

She quickly looked away as she discreetly glanced at the Police group and held back a cringe when she saw a (barely) bearded man glaring holes into her skull. She didn't even look at the rest of his group as she gulped and quickly looked down. She heard a door open and the soldiers salute. She felt her heart stop for a few seconds before she dared to look at the man in front of her.

He's an old thick man with a full blow beard that was the same grey color as the hair on top of his head. He had a pair of thin glasses perched on his nose and his bore down into hers with a fierce dislike.

_Oh shit_ she thought as she quickly bowed her head down.

"Let us begin" he said as he leaned forward "Nile, you may begin"

"Thank you Supreme Commander Zacklay" Nile thanked as he picked up a pile of papers before clearing his throat and presenting his case.

"I believe that it will be best for humanity if, Carly Schilder, be handed to us and is executed. To us she is a threat to humanity"

"And how is she a threat?" The Zacklay asked.

"From our understanding she comes from an outside world, she may have diseases and she could spread whatever disease she has and kill of humanity. Plus we do not know if she is an ally to humanity: While she was under our care she refused to reveal any sort of information about her world. We believe she is a spy wanting to destroy humanity, so it is best we execute her before she becomes our downfall" Nile ended.

Carly scoffed at the claims of her not revealing anything. Honestly how could she reveal anything if they weren't even asking her questions? The only thing they did to her when she was 'under their care' was to beat her an inch to death before stuffing her back into her cell. What an asshole. She glared at Nile before quickly looking back down at the floor. She really wasn't one for politics or law, but even she could tell that this Nile person's case was weak and had many holes in it. It was like he didn't put any sort of effort into it.

Honestly, she was really glad because that meant that Erwin would definitely win and she won't get wrongfully killed.

Erwin cleared his throat as he stood up and stared directly at Zacklay "I believe Carly Schilder should be given to the Scouting Legion because with her knowledge of the outside world she will be able to help humanity step forward and come closer to defeating the titans. That is all" and Erwin stepped down.

"Carly Schilder" Zacklay called out to her and she quickly looked up at the man in front of her. He looked dead serious and she could feel a lump form in her throat.

"What can you tell me about the outside world?" he asked.

Carly furrowed her eyebrows before a light smile painted her lips. Her memories flashed in her mind before she sighed and spoke.

"It's beautiful. Especially the sea; sitting on the beach and feeling the white sand grains dig into your skin as the hot rays of the sun bathe your skin and giving it a tan. The light blue and green water is absolutely refreshing and despite the heat of the sun it is cold to the touch. The scent of salt is heavy in the air and the ocean life is absolutely wondrous and grand. The ocean is endless and so deep that it's kind of frightful how truly big it is" She looked outside the window before looking back at Zacklay with a faraway look in her eyes. She spoke about the forests of Costa Rica and even began to explain about the wildlife and tall trees that hid the sky from view and mentioned the never ending forest of the Amazon. She spoke about Mount Everest and Mount Fuji and even briefly explained about The Grand Canyon and salt flats of Bolivia. She spoke with so much detail that it had everyone inside the courtroom staring at her with awe.

After she was done speaking a hot blush spread across her face before she meekly apologized for going overboard before she quickly bowed her head. Did she say too much? Did she just paint a gigantic target on her forehead? She was gnawing at her lip with such intensity that she had to force herself to stop when she tasted a little blood.

It was silent in the courtroom before Zacklay took a hammer and quickly stood up "The Scouting Legion is granted with the custody of Carly Schilder and there will be another Trail after the retake of Wall Maria. Dismissed" he finished saying as he smashed the hammer down on the stand before he walked away.

Carly's world stopped as pure relief washed over her; her nerves were on fire with glee as the ropes that held her down were quickly removed and she was dazedly guided out of the courtroom. She didn't hear a thing Hange was saying as the eccentric woman happily chatted her ear off about all of the things she had mentioned about the outside world. Though Carly didn't think she would have been able to answer any of her questions since they were all so scientific and she wasn't quick enough to even understand half of the things Hange was saying.

Soon she was lead to the outside and hissed when the intense light blinded her eyes. She grabbed onto Hange and let the woman guide her for a while before her eyes finally adjusted and was quickly lead into a carriage. All four of them squeezed into the carriage and Carly felt immense relief when the carriage lurched forward and solidified the fact that she was indeed going to live to see another day.

"Carly" Hange's voice pulled her out of her musings as she looked at the woman with a small smile.

"Can you tell me more about..er..the salt flats of..." Hange paused as she rubbed her chain in thought.

"Bolivia" Carly supplied before happily started to explain about the salt flats to the excited Hange.

Maybe her stay in this world won't be so bad after all?

Who knows, but for now she was content with being in the hands of The Scouting Legion.

…

**Inspiration struck me today!**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and I felt I butchered Nile's case and it was sooo lame, but oh well my mom kind of interrupted me and killed a little of my creative vibe and I ended up with such a lame case, maybe that's why the ending was kind of rushed in this chap.**

**ANW, don't be shy and leave a review! **


End file.
